A Christmas Carol
by Taranea
Summary: Alternate Title: So Not A Songfic. Sonic receives a series of very odd presents and possibly loses his sanity.


Hi there! Well, sorry for not continuing "All they want for Christmas" this year, but it should be up for Xmas 2009 with its second and final chappie. Instead, here's a little treat for all of you for Christmas Day, which I am enjoying in sydney. As for Shahra's and Erazor's relationship in here, I wrote this ficcie before ever playiong the game, so it's a little bit off. But don't let that bother you, it's christmas. ;) Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year, everybody! :D **

* * *

**

**A Christmas Carol**

_by Taranea_

12/ 24/ 08

Dear Diary,

…naah, that sounds a bit too stuffed up.

Hey Diary!

…better.

Hey Diary!

Today is the first day I´m writing in you. You were a present from Cream, in case you´re wondering, and I thought it would be fair to give you a chance before brutally thrashing you. After I scraped off those violently pink hearts you even look kinda nice. Well, let's start with today's events. This morning I got some Christmas cards – one from Silver, which is dated some 327 years into the future (Chaos knows how they managed to deliver it) and one from another version of me in an alternate reality. Was signed by two siblings I didn't know I had, and played some catchy rock music when I opened it. Nifty. Must remember to send those three something next year. The third was from Shahra (how did she send something out of a _book?!_) and a little bit strange. I glued it in here:

"_Dear Sonic,_

_How are you? The Arabian Nights are almost completely restored by now and Erazor and me are getting along just fine. Thank you so much again for making this possible – I could never have imagined such a wonderful life for us two. I wanted to give you something to thank you and then remembered you were right now celebrating something, right? Well, this 'Christmas' is not really big in the stories in our book, but I know it´s an occasion for presents and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to send you some gifts! I really didn't know what would be appropriate, but fortunately I found some instructions for traditional gifts in our vast library – it was an old poem, very lovely. There are a few lines that are smudged, though…but I think I can make out what it says. I'll send them to you by magic (Erazy will help me!) and I thoroughly hope you'll enjoy them. They should arrive soon – there was a timetable included. Thank you so much again! _

_Love, _

_Shahra"_

Weird, huh? Wonder what she meant with that timetable thing. Well, right now I just got home from our annual Christmas Party at Tails' place and I don't really know what to expect. Guess I'll find out soon, huh? Anyway, good night for now. Hope you don't mind me snoring at night. I know you have no ears anyway, but that doesn't mean much. Knucklehead hasn't any either, and _he_ usually complains.

Sonic

--

12 /25 / 08

Hey Diary!

Eh?! Found Bean the Duck gagged in some kind of pot plant outside my apartment. Had for some reason pears taped to it. I freed the little critter and got my letterbox blown up as thanks! And that tree…thing…had a ribbon? Oh, I see, it´s a present. From Shahra with a card. Well, girl, I dunno why you´d want to send me a hostage, but I guess at least the pears will make a sort of breakfast, so, uh…thanks?

P.S: Where did she even get pears at this time of the year?

Sonic

--

12 / 26 / 08

Hey Diary!

Ooookay… _this_ morning I found two flickies outside. Pink and blue and apparently in love. Some crazed present of Amy, perhaps? A not-so-subtle hint? No, another card. They're from Shahra. Wth? I put them in the living room with the mysterious pot plant. No idea what to do with them, maybe I'll give the two to the Chao Garden after the hols.

P.S: Called Tails about the two strange presents from Shahra. For some reason the little runt laughed himself silly and then hung up. Maybe I should get Bean to blow up _his _letterbox.

Sonic

--

12 / 27 / 08

Hey Diary!

The hell?! Okay, so Tails finally told me about that insane song. What _is_ Shahra thinking? I mean, today the 'Three French Hens' arrived…which were actually Storm, Jet and Wave with baguettes, wine and berets. Apparently want to celebrate.

Sonic

--

12 / 28 / 08

Hey Diary!

Jet & Co are drunk now. Singing the _Marseillaise_ in the kitchen very loudly and screaming about diplomatic immunity every time I try to throw them out. After reading through the next verse of those crazed lyrics, was expecting some more feathery horror in form of 'four calling birds' today. Shahra seems to have misunderstood something, though. Not sure _where_ she got four talking turds instead, but they do make for a topic to chat about when displayed in the living room.

P.S: Shahra, it´s enough!

Sonic

--

12 / 29 / 08

Hey Diary!

Uh…the presents haven´t _stopped_ (is she really gonna go through the _entire_ insane song?!) but today actually wasn't that bad. Got five golden rings as predicted. Well. Almost, anyway. Were in fact four ordinary power rings. Not sure about the fifth one with the strange writing on it, though. Keeps whispering to me and then that weird white-bearded hobo with the wizard hat has started to lurk around in my garden. Plus, the neighbours are starting to complain about the ongoing French invasion in my apartment.

P.S: Help?

Sonic

--

12 / 30 / 08

Hey Diary!

Strange man is now singing with Jet and the others. Had some rather interesting weeds to smoke. Think I might need them after the latest present that arrived today. 'Six geese (what _is _it with birds?!) a-laying', technically.

_Technically._

Well, apparently Shahra misinterpreted that into 'six guys a-swaying' or else I can´t explain why Amy, Knux, Tails, Shadow, Rouge and Vector turned up at my place today, all of them completely drunk.

Sonic

P.S: Same day, but later. Everyone has joined the party in the kitchen which seems to have taken up permanent residence. The party, not the kitchen. Oh gods, I´ve got a headache. No idea where all that French wine is coming from or why the talking turds are proving to be such great entertainment. They have done unspeakable things to the flicky birds.

--

12 / 31/ 08

Hey Diary!

Finally a present turned up just fine. Seven swans were a-swimming in my bathtub – too bad Vector first ate one of them and then the rest was turned into a New Year´s Eve giant barbecue by my other 'guests.' (read: loud, obnoxious people refusing to leave). SO glad that those swans weren´t sapients.

P.S: Shahra, I appreciate your effort, but it´s _enough! _

Sonic

--

1 / 1 / 09

Hey…Diary…

Apparently Shahra´s either losing her mind or control. No eight maids a-milking turned up today, but eight complete _weirdos_ asking for that wizard dude. They claimed to be some sort of crazed cult, or a 'fellowship', whatever that is. Thank goodness they at least left the cows at home. Yelled at them that they should get the hell out of my apartment and that if they wanted any rings, the damn things were lying all over the zones. But did they listen?! Nooooo, of course not! My kitchen is getting crowded. My headache is getting worse. These people _look_ human, but their feet are _hairy!_

Thoroughly disturbed,

Sonic

P.S: One more rendition of 'Paris, Mon Amour' and I'll scream.

--

1 / 2 / 09

Hey Diary!

Eh…apparently Erazor´s getting in on the act as well. No nine ladies dancing - but there´s nine of his freakish purple henchmen and they're _trying_ to dance. In my apartment. Or rather, in the hall outside. Am expecting major trouble with the neighbours right now. And in case you´re wondering, diary, I am _not_ gonna check whether they're actual ladies or not.

Sonic

P.S: Well, at least my house guests find them highly entertaining. The mini-humans have started to dance, too. Not a pretty sight.

--

1 / 3 / 09

Hey Diary!

It´s the tenth day of Christmas. I´ve decided that my sanity is gone and probably on holiday with the talking turds. Apartment is complete pandemonium. The dwarf at least has taught my resident party of horror some new songs. Not sure whether the constant 'Hiho-Hiho' is an improvement, though. Oh, the present for today?

Well, they aren't _exactly _ten lords a-leaping.

But Eggman on a pogo stick has to count for something, I guess.

Sonic

--

1 / 4 / 09

Hey Diary!

Found Chris, Big and Omochao on my doorstep today, all of them dead. Don't know whether that's supposed to be a kind of Mafia warning from my enraged neighbours or today´s deranged present from Shahra, but I buried them anyway. Froggy unfortunately became another victim of the French cuisine.

Right now there´s nine completely drunk Mobians in my apartment, plus two humans, one of them apparently an uncrowned king (who really needs to wash his hair, btw), four mini-humans, one bouncing wannabe overlord, two traumatized flicky birds, one swan that survived the massacre, nine out-of-control dancing monsters, four talking turds, one dwarf, one elf (not quite sure about the gender), and one freaky wizard hobo drug dealer. I´m pretty sure you could make a song out of that, too, but I´m not so sure you should sing it underneath a Christmas tree.

P.S: Where´s my suitcase? My visa? Do I even have a passport?

Sonic

--

1 / 5 / 09

Hey Diary!

Today the twelfth day of Christmas arrived!! Also the twelve drummers drumming – or rather, the twelve armed police battalions the neighbours had alerted – arrived, but fortunately by then I was long gone.

Not sure what the others will do when Shahra´s spell stops, but hey, they're my friends after all, they should be able to sort things out. With Shadow there I probably should be more concerned about the rest of the world, anyway.

As for me, I thought it´d be best to take a vacation…until all this blows over, flames are extinguished, city rebuilt, that kind of stuff, y'know. Where I am while I write this, you ask?

Well, I told Shahra I´d like to thank her personally…and around this time of the year the Arabian Nights are one cool holiday resort.

See you all soon,

Sonic

P.S: Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
